After Heroism
by Roshania
Summary: Suite à la défaite de la Team Plasma, N et White partent chacun de leur côté pour remettre leurs pensées en ordre. Après deux ans de réflexion et de solitude, ils sont de retour à Unys et découvrent qu'un bon nombre de choses a changé pendant leur absence.
1. Prologue

« _Well, I saved the world... And now ?_ »

Peu après la défaite de la Team Plasma, chaque chose à Unys reprit son cours. Le danger n'était plus, chacun pouvait poursuivre son Idéal ou rattraper sa Réalité : tout n'était qu'une question de choix.  
>White fut l'une des premières à reprendre la poursuite de ses ambitions. Comme possédée par une force nouvelle, elle écrasa chacun des adversaires se mettant en travers de sa route, à commencer par le Conseil des 4. Arrivée face au Maître, elle esquissa un simple sourire confiant et le défia sans hésiter. Lorsque le combat acharné entre la sauveuse d'Unys et le Maître de la Ligue prit fin, Goyah éclata d'un rire sonore.<br>– Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas affronté un dresseur aussi talentueux que toi ! Je pense que le titre de Maître de la Ligue te revient de droit. Félicitations, White.  
>– Merci, mais tu peux garder ton titre. Je suis heureuse d'avoir pu t'affronter, je voulais simplement voir si j'étais capable de te vaincre.<br>– White, tu es d'une nature combative, tu es capable de surmonter chaque obstacle qui se présentera à toi. Quels que soient tes projets, je suis sûr que tu y arriveras.  
>La dresseuse se contenta de le regarder avec reconnaissance, avant de reprendre :<br>– J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et je pense que je vais aller à Hoenn. Il paraît que leur Maître est aussi redoutable que toi. Je voudrais voir jusqu'où je peux aller avec mon équipe.  
>– Tu veux affronter Pierre ? Les jeunes sont si ambitieux, de nos jours... Eh bien, je ne peux que te souhaiter de réussir.<br>La dresseuse lui sourit et lui tourna le dos, s'apprêtant à partir.  
>– Attends... Je voudrais savoir... Est-ce que tu vas essayer de le retrouver ? demanda le Maître, légèrement inquiet.<br>Elle ferma brièvement les yeux.  
>– Non. J'ai décidé de suivre mon propre chemin.<br>_Pour l'instant_, compléta-t-elle mentalement pour elle-même.  
>Goyah hocha imperceptiblement la tête et la laissa partir, soucieux de voir ce que l'avenir lui réservait. Ce n'était un secret pour personne qu'un lien spécial unissait les deux élus, les deux êtres choisis par les dragons légendaires. Il espérait simplement qu'elle saurait aller de l'avant, car un talent tel que le sien méritait d'être exploité.<br>– Bonne chance, White.  
>La jeune fille esquissa un geste d'au revoir avant de disparaître sur le dos de Zekrom, l'incarnation de l'Idéal. Goyah savait qu'elle reviendrait, un jour ou l'autre.<p> 


	2. Chapitre 1

Quelques années plus tard, Écho, accompagnée de Matis effectuait son voyage à travers Unys. Cependant, elle avait remarqué que depuis sa victoire sur Artie, le champion de Volucité, tout le monde la comparait à White, la soi-disant « _héroïne »_ d'Unys, au point qu'elle en arrive à détester cette personne sans l'avoir jamais rencontrée. Écho voulait qu'on la reconnaisse pour sa propre puissance, pas qu'on la considère comme une pâle copie de cette fichue White, qui d'ailleurs avait disparue du jour au lendemain sans laisser de traces ! N'était-ce pas là l'attitude d'une lâche ? Comment pouvait-on encore l'admirer après cela ?  
>– Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle m'énerve ! hurla-t-elle en frappant un caillou qui avait eu le malheur de se trouver là.<br>– Quoi ? Tu penses encore à cette fille ? Mais enfin, Écho ! Si même toi tu n'arrives pas à l'oublier, comment veux-tu que les habitants d'Unys le fassent ? la raisonna Matis.  
>– Je sais bien, mais tu ne comprends pas... Comment pourrais-je aller de l'avant alors que le monde entier me compare à elle ?<br>– Cesse de te tourmenter et laisse-les penser ce qu'ils veulent. Un jour ils se rendront compte qu'ils auraient dû accorder un peu plus d'attention à la magnifique Écho, tu verras.  
>– Ce n'est pas en me complimentant que tu me remonteras le moral, Matis, bougonna-t-elle.<br>– Oh, mais quelle casse-pied ! Tiens regarde, on dirait qu'on est arrivés à Janusia. Voyons... Où est le centre pokémon ?  
>– Quitte à être considérée comme une héroïne, elle aurait au moins pu éliminer correctement la Team Plasma au lieu de nous laisser finir le travail ! continua la dresseuse.<br>– Mais tu vas arrêter de te plaindre, oui ? En plus, techniquement elle l'a fait, car comme tu as pu le constater, nous avons affaire à la _Néo_ Team Plasma, nuance.  
>– Mais oui, excuse-moi, râla-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.<br>Matis s'arrêta brusquement, réfléchit un instant, puis regarda son amie droit dans les yeux.  
>– Bon. Je sais. Si tu arrives à avoir le badge Mythe avant moi, je t'offre une glace volute.<br>Ils se regardèrent d'un air complice, puis s'élancèrent avec enthousiasme vers le centre situé non loin de là.

White, de retour à Unys depuis peu, contempla Tcheren avant d'éclater de rire.  
>– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ? s'irrita le champion de Pavonnay.<br>– Rien, je suis juste contente de te revoir... Et je constate que tu n'as pas perdu ton temps.  
>– Tu es sérieuse ? Tu as mis au tapis tous les dresseurs, ainsi que la Ligue de la région d'Hoenn et tu viens me féliciter parce que je suis le champion d'arène d'une petite ville minable ?<br>– Cette ville n'est pas si minable que ça, objecta la jeune femme.  
>– Tu devrais voir les dresseurs qui viennent me défier... Et dire que j'arrive à les battre avec un Ratentif et un Ponchiot, soupira-t-il.<br>– Rappelle-toi que nous aussi on est passé par là, dit-elle en riant.  
>– Hum, tu n'as pas tort... Ah ! Au fait, si tu envisages de reprendre ton voyage à travers Unys, tu devrais passer à Amaillide.<br>– Et on peut savoir pourquoi ?  
>– Tu verras par toi-même. Bon, tu m'excuseras, mais on dirait que le devoir m'appelle, dit le brun en se tournant vers la jeune dresseuse venu le défier. Oh, mais tu ne serais pas la petite sœur de Matis ?<br>White, estimant qu'elle pouvait s'en aller, laissa Tcheren faire son travail et entreprit de suivre les conseils de son ami et d'aller à Amaillide, ville qu'elle n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de visiter auparavant.  
>Arrivée à destination, elle demeura muette en reconnaissant la silhouette de Goyah. Ce dernier, comme s'il avait perçu la présence de la dresseuse se retourna et la fixa, incrédule.<br>– White ? Tu es revenue ?  
>L'intéressée acquiesça lentement, se demandant pourquoi il était ici, ou plutôt, pourquoi il n'était pas à la Ligue d'Unys.<br>– Je pense qu'il y a certaines choses à t'expliquer avant de pouvoir profiter de nos retrouvailles, dit-il gravement.  
>Ainsi, White apprit que la Team Plasma s'était divisée en deux camps : les adorateurs de Ghetis, et ceux de N. Le danger était donc toujours présent, réalisa-t-elle. Il y avait également de nouvelles arènes, avec de nouveaux champions, ou des rénovations dans celles déjà existantes. Pavonnay et Volucité en étaient des exemples. De plus, Iris était le nouveau Maître.<br>– Iris ? La petite peste de Janusia ? s'étonna la jeune femme.  
>– Iris n'est pas si détestable que ça, la contredit Goyah.<br>– Chacun son point de vue, bougonna-t-elle.  
>– Pourquoi tant d'amertume ? voulut savoir l'ancien Maître.<br>Mais White ne répondit pas, et sa question demeura sans réponse.  
>– Bon, je suppose que ça suffit pour ce qui est des changements d'Unys. Et si tu nous parlais d'Hoenn ?<br>À cette question, un sourire nostalgique apparut sur le visage de la jeune fille dont le regard se tourna vers le ciel.  
>– Comment dire... C'est une région fantastique avec des dresseurs exceptionnels ! Si seulement tu pouvais rencontrer Brendan et May...<br>– Brendan et May ?  
>– Ils ont énormément de talent, peut-être même qu'ils pourraient te battre dans un duel, affirma White en souriant.<br>– Si tu le dis, c'est qu'ils doivent en être capables... En tout cas, je suis heureux de voir que tu as retrouvé ta joie de vivre. J'avais peur que ta quête de puissance ait des répercussions néfastes sur toi.  
>Son sourire disparut tandis qu'elle baissait lentement la tête.<br>– Je me suis posée énormément de questions, tu sais... Est-ce que ce qu'on fait est juste ? N n'avait-il pas raison ? Les pokémon sont-ils réellement malheureux et maltraités ? Quel est le but de tout ces combats, ces concours ?  
>A la mention de N, Goyah crut déceler sur son visage de la douleur. Les années passées et son voyage à Hoenn n'avaient donc rien pu faire pour apaiser sa peine ?<br>– Pendant un moment, je n'ai même plus osé sortir Zekrom de sa pokéball... Je n'arrivais plus à ordonner mes pensées, je ne savais plus ce que je faisais, je me sentais si mal, si impuissante...  
>Elle enfouit sa tête dans ses mains, et continua d'une voix tremblante :<br>– J'ai vu des dresseurs qui s'attribuaient tout le mérite de leurs victoires... C'est à peine s'ils faisaient attention à leurs compagnons. Lorsqu'un pokémon perdait un combat, son dresseur estimait qu'il était trop faible et l'abandonnait pour aller en attraper un plus fort, plus robuste. Ces dresseurs ne se rendent même pas compte de ce qu'ils infligent comme souffrances à leur partenaires.  
>– Mais ils ne sont pas tous comme ça, il y a des dresseurs qui prennent soin de leurs pokémon, lui dit doucement l'ancien Maître.<br>– J'en suis consciente, murmura-elle en se redressant. Cependant, quand j'ai vu de mes propres yeux... ce contre quoi N voulait s'opposer...  
>Elle laissa sa phrase en suspens, ne trouvant pas les mots pour exprimer ce qu'elle ressentait.<br>– À Unys aussi, il y a ce genre de personnes, n'est-ce pas ? La libération des pokémon n'était pas qu'un prétexte pour manipuler N. Dans certaines circonstances, cela peut paraître nécessaire.  
>– Effectivement, admit le vieil homme. Mais rappelle-toi que tant qu'il y aura des gens comme toi qui aiment les pokémon, il n'y a aucune raison de prendre une décision aussi radicale.<br>– Sans doute, oui...  
>Son ton manquait de conviction, et Goyah en déduisit que ce qu'elle avait vu avait dû profondément l'ébranler.<br>– Ne doute jamais de ton Idéal, White. Le monde n'est pas tout rose, j'en conviens, mais le mal n'est pas partout.  
>Elle le gratifia d'un triste sourire, et changea de sujet en lui annonça qu'elle allait de nouveau affronter la Ligue d'Unys. En ces moments de doutes, elle avait besoin de se changer les idées et de vérifier sur son équipe était toujours de son côté.<br>– Tu ne vas rien faire, pour le retour de la Team Plasma ? s'enquit Goyah.  
>– Si les habitants d'Unys aiment tant les pokémon, il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire.<br>Sur ces mots, elle reprit son chemin, laissant l'ancien maître seul avec ses inquiétudes. Il avait suivit White depuis ses débuts en tant que dresseuse et l'avait même aidée à arrêter Ghetis.  
>Il avait presque l'impression d'éprouver des sentiments paternels à son égard. Presque.<p>

Matis et Écho avaient l'impression d'émerger d'un rêve flou, tant ce qu'ils venaient de vivre semblait irréel. Ghetis. Kyurem. La Néo Team Plasma et leurs plans foireux.  
>– C'était réel ? murmura Matis, craignant de voir des sbires débarquer de nulle part.<br>– Tu te souviens d'un homme aux cheveux verts qui prétend être le fils de Ghetis et qui possède le dragon légendaire blanc ?  
>– Reshiram ? Ouais, je crois.<br>– Alors soit c'était une hallucination collective, soit c'est réel. Je ne sais pas encore ce qui est la meilleure perspective, avoua franchement la jeune fille.  
>– Bon. Le fait est que maintenant on a les huit badges et qu'on peut enfin affronter la Ligue. Peu importe ce qui s'est passé, nous avons un maître à détrôner !<br>– Attends un peu... Et ma glace volute ? s'indigna Écho.  
>– Tu te fiches de moi ? On vient d'échapper de justesse à l'hypothermie, et toi tu veux une glace ?<br>– Une promesse est une promesse, s'entêta la dresseuse.  
>– Tu es désespérante... Allez, viens, céda le brun.<br>La jeune fille eut un sourire victorieux, puis les deux compagnons retournèrent à Volucité grâce à leurs pokémon de type vol et en profitèrent pour flâner un peu, estimant qu'après avoir vécu des événements si improbables, ils avaient quand même bien mérité un peu de repos.

N, qui avait finit par récupérer son partenaire, avait immédiatement regagné les ruines de son château pour réfléchir. Son père ne voulait pas accepter sa Réalité, et préférait s'abandonner à sa quête de pouvoir. White avait complètement disparue, mais comment lui en vouloir ? Il avait lui-même été le premier à partir. Mais maintenant il était seul. Personne n'était capable de le comprendre. Était-ce donc là tout ce qu'il gagnait à vouloir sauver les pokémon ? La solitude et le désarroi ?  
>– Même toi, tu es incapable de saisir ce que je ressens, n'est-ce pas ? Toutes ces équations insolubles doivent te paraître dénuées de sens, murmura-t-il à l'intention de Zoroark.<br>N'obtenant pas de réponse, le jeune homme à la chevelure émeraude soupira et observa avec attention cet endroit où il avait grandi, où il avait été élevé et manipulé par les mensonges, et où une dresseuse en quête d'Idéal était venue le sauver.


	3. Chapitre 2

Écho, qui venait de vaincre Kunz, le dernier dresseur du Conseil des 4, s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle, soigner ses pokémon et féliciter ses derniers. En regarda tendrement son Majaspic, elle se demanda subitement ce qu'elle ferait sans eux. Une chose était sûre : elle ne serait jamais arrivée jusque là sans leur aide.  
>– On a fait tellement de chemin ensemble, dit-elle à son ami en souriant. Dès qu'on aura battu Iris, je te jure que tu auras droit à de vrais remerciements et à un repos bien mérité ! On pourrait aller voir le professeur pour lui montrer notre Pokédex, non ? Il est bien rempli, je trouve.<br>Son Majaspic s'enroula sur lui-même en signe de contentement, et la jeune dresseuse rit de bon cœur. Elle était heureuse, entourée de son équipe.  
>– Bon ! Allons affronter Iris avant que Matis ne nous rattrape !<br>Elle remit ses compagnons dans leurs pokéballs et s'avança avec détermination vers la salle du maître. Tout à coup, elle se demanda si elle ne se surestimait pas, si elle était vraiment à la hauteur. Elle aurait tellement honte de perdre face au maître alors qu'elle avait tellement confiance en ses capacités.  
>Soudainement, un effroyable bruit parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles, interrompant brusquement ses pensées. Effarée, elle laissa ses doutes de côté et courut vers la salle d'Iris, l'ancienne championne de Janusia, et resta sans voix devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle.<br>Iris, le jeune prodige d'Unys, tenait dans ses bras la tête son Tranchodon hors d'état de nuire. Derrière elle, un pan de mur avait littéralement explosé, créant ainsi une ouverture vers l'extérieur. Écho remarqua que des nuages chargés d'électricité s'amoncelaient au-dessus d'eux. En face de celle qu'on appelait communément « _celle qui danse avec les dragons_ » se dressait le pokémon le plus terrifiant qu'elle n'ait jamais vu. D'une couleur d'obsidienne, le monstre gigantesque semblait concentrer une quantité impressionnante d'électricité dans sa queue qui rayonnait presque. Ses yeux rouges luisaient d'une étrange façon, et lorsqu'il ouvrit la mâchoire pour pousser un cri à glacer le sang, elle distingua nettement des dents capables de tout broyer sur leur passage. Dans la confusion, son esprit émit cependant une pensée rationnelle : « Il ressemble au dragon blanc » réalisa Écho. Et là, elle comprit qu'il s'agissait de l'autre dragon légendaire, Zekrom, le pokémon de l'Idéal.  
>– Je ne pensais pas te revoir un jour, dit sombrement Iris. En fait, je ne m'attendais même pas à ce que tu reviennes.<br>– Ça t'aurait arrangé, hein ? Que personne ne vienne mettre ta position en doute. Je t'ai déjà battue une fois, Iris, et ce n'est pas parce que tu devenue maître que je suis incapable de recommencer, déclara alors une autre voix.  
>Écho vit alors pour la première fois celle à qui tout le monde la comparait. La dresseuse qui avait sauvé Unys. L'héroïne. White.<br>– Quel est le but de tout ça ? Tu viens anéantir mon équipe juste pour me montrer que tu es plus forte que moi ? C'est indigne d'une soi-disante héroïne, tu sais.  
>– Je n'ai rien à prouver à personne. Si tu tiens tant à être au sommet, tu n'as qu'à me battre.<br>Iris rappela son Tronchodon dans sa pokéball et quitta les lieux sans demander son reste, se promettant de devenir plus forte.  
>Quant à White, elle se tourna vers Écho et afficha un sourire carnassier.<br>– Tu veux toujours défier le maître ?  
>– Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, alors qu'on sait toutes les deux que je vais perdre ? demanda Écho, découragée à l'idée de devoir affronter le dragon légendaire noir.<br>A sa grande surprise, White se mit à rire. Un rire mélodieux qui lui fit perdre cet air condescendant qu'elle avait arboré devant Iris.  
>– Écoute-moi bien : dans un combat, il n'y a pas que la victoire qui importe. Il y a une chose bien plus importante en jeu. Et ce n'est certainement pas Tcheren qui dira le contraire, affirma-t-elle.<br>– Tcheren ? Le champion de Pavonnay ? s'étonna la jeune dresseuse.  
>– Exactement. Avant d'être champion, il a lui aussi été un dresseur... Et disons que durant son voyage, il ne voulait poursuivre que son idéal de force, mais il a finit par se heurter à la réalité.<br>Elle sourit en repensant aux moments qu'elle avait passé avec ses amis, Tcheren et Bianca. Cela lui semblait remonter à si loin...  
>– Voyons voir... Es-tu plus futé que lui ? Qu'est-ce qui, selon toi, est indispensable pour les bons dresseurs ? Qu'est-ce qui est plus important que la victoire ?<br>Écho demeura muette, réfléchissant à la réponse qui convenait le mieux. Celle-ci finit par s'imposer d'elle-même lorsqu'elle vit le Zekrom de White tourné vers elles, comme s'il attendait également qu'elle réponde.  
>– Le plus important, c'est les pokémon, comprit-elle. Leur bien-être, l'amour qu'on leur donne.<br>White sourit, comme soulagée. Tous les dresseurs n'étaient donc pas une cause perdue.  
>– Effectivement. C'est la seule chose que la Team Plasma pouvait clamer haut et fort décemment : il faut savoir s'occuper de ses pokémon, sinon on arrive à rien.<br>En observant la dresseuse idéaliste, Écho comprit enfin en quoi elles se ressemblaient : leur optimisme, leur ambition, et leur affection pour les pokémon.  
>– Sans vouloir me répéter, veux-tu, oui ou non, m'affronter dans un duel ? reprit White.<br>– Vu ton air confiant, tu n'as aucun doute sur ta victoire... Mais je ne peux pas abandonner maintenant, déclara la jeune dresseuse qui envoya Majaspic au combat.  
>Sans surprise, elle perdit face à White, mais fut heureuse de constater que ses pokémon donnaient le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. Elle était si fière d'eux qu'elle promit à son adversaire de revenir une fois que son équipe aura été mieux entraînée. Elle repartit le cœur léger, et bien plus déterminée qu'avant.<br>White, elle, se décida à patienter, le temps que la nouvelle de son ascension au rang de maître se fasse savoir. Elle avait l'espoir qu'il viendrait.

Matis, qui avait perdu face au Conseil des 4, regardait fixement le trou béant dans la salle du maître depuis l'entrée de la Ligue. Certes, les pokémon n'y allaient pas de main morte durant les combats, mais seul un déchaînement de puissance sans limite aurait pu causer tant de dégâts ! Les alentours étaient complètement ravagés.  
>– Matis ! cria quelqu'un.<br>Le jeune homme se retourna, et regarda son amie courir dans sa direction avec stupéfaction.  
>– Pourquoi t'es là ? T'as perdu contre Iris ? s'étonna le brun.<br>– C'est une longue histoire, tu sais... soupira Écho avant de tout lui raconter.

La nouvelle du retour de White se répandit si rapidement que même ceux qui ne l'ont jamais connue étaient au courant. Keteleeria exultait de joie à l'idée de revoir sa protégée, et ne ratait aucune occasion de se vanter d'avoir lancée la dresseuse dans l'aventure pokémon. Devant toute cet agitation, la concernée estimait qu'elle avait atteint le but recherché et attendait patiemment que celui qu'elle voulait voir se montre. Elle s'émerveillait encore de tout ce qu'elle était prête à faire pour lui... mais après tout, elle croyait en son Idéal.


	4. Chapitre 3

Tenant le journal d'Unys entre les mains, N relisait encore et encore le titre imprimé en gros caractères sur la première page : « **Iris détrônée par White, l'héroïne de l'Idéal !** ». Cette phrase était suivie d'un paragraphe intitulé « **White et Zekrom de retour ? **» qui retraçait les événements d'il y a deux ans avec une telle précision que le jeune homme aux cheveux verts se demanda si on les avait espionnés tout ce temps. Mais le problème n'était pas là. N était sûr que White n'aurait jamais créée sciemment une telle agitation rien que pour annoncer son retour. De plus, elle ne gagnait rien à démontrer son potentiel en devenant le maître de la Ligue. Ce titre ne l'intéressait pas, il le savait. Il n'y avait alors qu'une seule possibilité... Dans quel autre but aurait-elle fait une chose pareille, sinon ? Le sourire aux lèvres, le héros de la Réalité quitta son château en ruines.

– Écho, je sais que tu veux vaincre White... Mais ce n'est pas en te surmenant que tu deviendras plus forte ! Tes pokémon sont sur le point de s'écrouler de fatigue. Sois raisonnable ! hurla Matis en attrapant le poignet de la jeune fille.  
>Écho se stoppa net. Lentement, elle tourna son regard vers son ami qui la fixait sans cligner des yeux. Puis, avec la même lenteur, elle observa ses partenaires de combat qui tenaient à peine debout. Ses yeux s'agrandir de stupeur en réalisant ce qu'elle était en train de faire.<br>– Je suis tellement désolé, murmura-t-elle faiblement en rappelant ses pokémon dans leurs balls.  
>Elle s'assied par terre et enfouit sa tête entre ses mains.<br>– Je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive Matis, avoua-t-elle sans le regarder. J'étais déterminée à devenir plus forte quand j'ai quitté la Ligue... Mais maintenant, je me sens si faible... Je ne le supporte pas.  
>Le brun eut un sourire désabusé à ces mots. Faible ? Elle ? Et lui alors ? Il n'avait même pas été fichu de battre l'intégralité du Conseil 4.<br>– Viens avec moi, dit-il simplement.  
>La dresseuse releva doucement la tête, et lui jeta un regard craintif. Où voulait-il aller ?<br>Malgré ses doutes, elle se décida à le suivre, marchant silencieusement derrière lui. Après avoir emprunté de nombreuses routes qu'ils avaient déjà parcouru auparavant, ils arrivèrent à Méanville. Nombre de jeunes dresseurs se bousculaient face à l'entrée du Métro de Combat, prêts à défier tous ceux qui auraient le malheur de croiser leurs regards. Cependant, Matis prit la direction opposée et entraîna sa rivale vers la fête foraine. Déconcertée, la jeune fille demeura muette pendant que son ami leur payait un tour de grande roue. Ils montèrent calmement dans la cabine, et observèrent tous deux le paysage en silence.  
>– C'est ici que White et N sont devenus de réels ennemis, annonça Matis. Il lui a révélé qu'il était le roi de la Team Plasma.<br>Écho le fixa sans comprendre. Où voulait-il en venir ? Tout le monde savait ça.  
>– Moi aussi j'aimerais te révéler quelque chose, dit-il lorsque leur cabine atteignit le point le plus haut de la grande roue et s'immobilisa un instant dans les airs, leur permettant de s'extasier sur la vue spectaculaire.<br>Intriguée, elle attendit qu'il continue.  
>– Je te suis infiniment reconnaissant, tu sais. Tout ce que tu as fait jusque-là... Je me doute que tu n'as pas poursuivi la Néo Team Plasma juste pour sauver le Chacripan de ma petite sœur, mais tu n'as jamais refusé ton aide à personne. Tu offrais ton soutien à chacune des personnes dans le besoin qu'on rencontrait. Tu es une personne admirable, déclara-t-il en toute franchise.<br>– Je ne faisais que ce qui me semblait juste. Tu n'as pas à me remercier.  
>Matis la fixa longuement. Ils avaient tous les deux changés depuis le début de leur voyage.<br>– Tu ne devrais pas t'entraîner avec tant de hargne avec pour seul objectif de battre White. Tu as accompli des actes tout aussi formidables qu'elle. Tu as vaincu définitivement la Team Plasma. Kyurem t'a reconnue. Tu es aussi une héroïne.  
>– Il n'y a que toi qui le pense, marmonna-t-elle avec amertume.<br>– Je suis convaincu que tu es capable de la surpasser, Écho. Mais il lui a fallu deux ans pour arriver à ce niveau, alors évidemment que tu n'es pas à la hauteur pour l'instant ! Tu dois prendre ton temps, te précipiter ne t'aidera pas.  
>Elle baissa la tête et ne répondit pas. Le silence se fit pesant.<br>La cabine émit un grincement avant d'entamer sa descente. Au même moment, Matis se pencha vers son amie et lui prit doucement les mains.  
>– Tu n'as pas besoin de prouver au monde que tu existes. Après tout, moi je sais qui tu es... n'est-ce pas suffisant ?<br>Des larmes scintillèrent au coin de ses yeux.  
>– Je suis tellement désolée, Matis.<br>Pris de court, il resta sans voix.  
>– Pardon ?<br>– J'agis comme une gamine, j'ai l'impression que tout tourne autour de ma personne... C'est toujours toi qui m'ouvre les yeux.  
>– Ce n'est pas vrai. Tu es simplement très... idéaliste ?<br>Incrédule, elle le fixa sans comprendre. Il souriait.  
>– Et quand tu vas trop loin, je me charge de te faire revenir à la réalité. On se complète bien, non ? L'idéaliste et le réaliste ? Tu penses pouvoir partager un peu de ton idéal avec moi ?<br>– Mais enfin, de quoi tu parles ? Ce sont N et White qui...  
>– S'il te plaît, Echo ! Ne me dis pas que tu crois que parce qu'ils ont les deux dragons légendaires à leurs côtés, ce sont les seuls à pouvoir se proclamer idéalistes et réalistes ? Ce sont peut-être des héros, mais au fond, on l'est tous un peu, non ? Je ne vais pas attendre que les habitants d'Unys me reconnaissent en tant que tel pour que je me considère comme réaliste. J'ai ma propre volonté, quand même !<br>En silence, la jeune fille contempla son ami. Elle était éblouie, et pas seulement à cause des rayons du soleil.  
>Peut-être n'était-il pas un dresseur légendaire et puissant, mais au moins savait-il ce qu'il voulait.<br>La grande roue ayant finit son tour s'arrêta avec un grincement à peine audible. Ils sortirent de la cabine, et se regardèrent.  
>– Je serais perdue sans toi, reconnut-elle.<br>Il lui tendit sa main.  
>– Laisse moi te guider, alors.<p>

– Je t'attendais.  
>– Je sais.<br>Ils restèrent plantés là, à se fixer attentivement. Leurs visages demeuraient de marbre, tandis que leurs yeux s'affolaient, cherchant avidement des éléments familiers.  
>Sa queue de cheval. Son rubik's cube. Son sac rose. Sa casquette noire et blanche. Son short en jean. Son collier représentant une sphère entourée de deux disques. Sa veste noire sur son débardeur blanc. Ses bracelets carrés couleur or.<br>Mais des évidences leur sautaient soudain au visage.  
>Leur solitude. Leur tristesse. Leur désespoir.<br>– Tu as résolu tes équations ? murmura-t-elle.  
>– J'ai fait une énorme erreur de calcul. Je m'en suis rendu compte trop tard...<br>Il y avait tant de peine dans son regard. Lui présentait-il des excuses ? Alors qu'il savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, quoi qu'il fasse ? Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ?  
>– Et que vas-tu faire, à présent ?<br>– Tout reprendre depuis le début. J'aimerais obtenir un résultat satisfaisant.  
>Ils se fixaient attentivement sans oser cligner des yeux, de peur que l'autre ne disparaisse à nouveau.<br>– Pourquoi tes calculs ont-ils été faussés ?  
>– J'ai manqué le plus important.<br>Sa voix débordait de regrets. Son regard l'implorait.  
>Ne pouvant se retenir plus longtemps, White s'élança vers cet homme qu'elle attendait depuis si longtemps, désireuse de s'imprégner de lui. Le contact entre leurs corps eut sur eux l'effet d'une décharge électrique. N la serra si fort qu'elle manqua d'étouffer. Mais elle ne se plaignit pas. Elle était si heureuse d'être enfin à ses côtés.<br>– J'ai si peur que tu ne me files encore entre les doigts, murmura le jeune homme aux cheveux verts en resserrant son emprise sur elle.  
>– Ça n'arrivera pas... Plus jamais.<p>

Assis par terre, N contempla l'immensité du monde depuis l'ouverture créée par l'attaque de Zekrom lors du combat entre White et Iris. La tête de la dresseuse reposait sur sa poitrine, et il ne cessait de se demander si tout cela n'était pas qu'une pure invention de son esprit. Pourtant, la sensation de leurs corps entremêlés et cette joie euphorique qu'il ressentait ne laissaient pas de place au doute.  
>– Tu penses qu'on pourrait faire de notre idéal une réalité ?<br>Leurs regards se rencontrèrent, et leurs doigts se trouvèrent naturellement.  
>– C'est à nous d'en décider.<br>Rassuré, il ferma les paupières.  
>Il n'était plus seul.<br>Elle était là.

* * *

><p>Vous avez dû remarquer que cette fanfiction est très courte, et que certains éléments ont été très peu développés. Je m'en excuse, mais plus mes fictions traînent en longueur, et plus j'ai de mal à les terminer... Honnêtement, je ne voulais pas abandonner celle-ci, c'est pourquoi j'ai accéléré l'histoire pour ne garder que l'essentiel.<br>Malgré tout, j'ai pour projet de rajouter des récits complémentaires à cette fanfiction (_par exemple, le voyage de White à Hoenn_), mais rien n'est sûr.

Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous remercie d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout, et j'attends vos avis avec impatience !


End file.
